24fandomcom-20200223-history
Main characters
This is a list of main characters on 24. A main character is defined as having the actor who portrays the role listed in the opening credits before the guest stars. Additional major recurring characters who appeared in at least half of a season are also listed, as well as former main characters who returned in later seasons. Jack Bauer is the only character to appear in every episode of the series. Season 1 * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Leslie Hope as Teri Bauer * Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * and Dennis Haysbert as David Palmer Notes * All main cast members appeared in every episode of season one. * Carlos Bernard appeared as Tony Almeida in 23 episodes. * Penny Johnson Jerald appeared as Sherry Palmer in 22 episodes. * Daniel Bess appeared as Rick Allen in 18 episodes. * Željko Ivanek appeared as Andre Drazen in 14 episodes, plus once uncredited as the character's voice. * Michael Massee, Vicellous Shannon and Xander Berkeley appeared as Ira Gaines, Keith Palmer and George Mason respectively, in 12 episodes each. Season 2 * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer (All Episodes) * Sarah Wynter as Kate Warner(All Episodes) * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer (all except 2.19 and 2.20) * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer (episodes 2.06 to 2.14, 2.21 to 2.24 only) * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida (All Episodes) * Xander Berkeley as George Mason (episodes 2.01 to 2.15 only) * and Dennis Haysbert as President David Palmer (All Episodes) Notes * Reiko Aylesworth appeared as Michelle Dessler in all 24 episodes. * Jude Ciccolella appeared as Mike Novick in 19 episodes. * Michelle Forbes appeared as Lynne Kresge in 18 episodes. Season 3 * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler * James Badge Dale as Chase Edmunds * and Dennis Haysbert as President David Palmer Notes * All main cast members appeared in every episode of season three. * DB Woodside appeared as Wayne Palmer in all 24 episodes. * Mary Lynn Rajskub appeared as Chloe O'Brian in all 24 episodes. * Zachary Quinto appeared as Adam Kaufman in 23 episodes. * Paul Schulze appeared as Ryan Chappelle in 14 episodes. * Penny Johnson Jerald appeared as Sherry Palmer in 10 episodes. Season 4 * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer (All Episodes) * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines (All Episodes) * Alberta Watson as Erin Driscoll (episodes 4.01 to 4.12 only) * Lana Parrilla as Sarah Gavin (episodes 4.01 to 4.08 & 4.10 to 4.13 only) * Roger Cross as Curtis Manning (all except 4.16 and 4.17) * and William Devane as James Heller (episodes 4.01 to 4.14; 4.22) Notes * Carlos Bernard appeared as Tony Almeida in 18 episodes. * Reiko Aylesworth appeared as Michelle Dessler in 13 episodes. * Dennis Haysbert appeared as David Palmer in 6 episodes. * Mary Lynn Rajskub appeared as Chloe O'Brian in 16 episodes. * Louis Lombardi appeared as Edgar Stiles in all 24 episodes. Season 5 * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines (all except 5.20) * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida (episodes 5.01; 5.05; 5.11; 5.12; 5.13; 5.14 only) * Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan (all except 5.15) * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan (all except 5.17) * Roger Cross as Curtis Manning (all except 5.06; 5.12; 5.17; 5.18; 5.20; 5.23; 5.24) * Louis Lombardi as Edgar Stiles (episodes 5.01 to 5.13) * and Jean Smart as Martha Logan (all except 5.15) Notes * Jude Ciccolella appeared as Mike Novick in 21 episodes. * Jayne Atkinson appeared as Karen Hayes in 12 episodes. * Glenn Morshower appeared as Agent Aaron Pierce in 15 episodes. * Peter Weller appeared as Christopher Henderson in 12 episodes. * Julian Sands appeared as Vladimir Bierko in 11 episodes. Season 6 * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * DB Woodside as President Wayne Palmer (all except 6.13; 6.19 to 6.21) * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan (all except 6.20) * Peter MacNicol as Tom Lennox * Jayne Atkinson as Karen Hayes (all except 6.08 to 6.11; 6.13) * Carlo Rota as Morris O'Brian * Eric Balfour as Milo Pressman (all except 6.11 to 6.12) * Marisol Nichols as Nadia Yassir * and Regina King as Sandra Palmer (6.02 to 6.07; 6.14 to 6.16 only) Category:Lists Category:Characters